High power laser systems typically use a signal combiner to combine multiple high power beams to produce a beam of additively higher power. The construction of the combiner typically provides a number of input ports based on a particular packing geometry. Each of the ports is typically used to propagate a high power beam in order to fill the available ports and to avoid possible deleterious effects associated with allowing ports to remain unused.